


Yule

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yule ist ein winterliches Fest, dem nicht nur kleine Elbenmädchen ungeduldig entgegensehen. Auch auf die Väter und Mütter dieser Mädchen wartet alljährlich eine magische Zeit, die zahlreiche Überraschungen und auch die eine oder andere Hürde mit sich bringt. Besonders, wenn man der Herr von Imladris ist und eine sehr energiegeladene Tochter hat. Es ist für Elrond schlicht der alljährliche Wahnsinn. (Ein kleiner Weihnachtskalender mit 24 kleinen Geschichtchen aus Bruchtal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herr des Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass es in Mittelerde kein Weihnachten gibt. Soweit ich weiß, haben die Elben nicht einmal ein annähernd ähnliches Fest. Daher ist der Text wohl als AU zu sehen, man möge es mir bitte nachsehen. Aber es ist doch Weihnachten!

Wenn Elrond eines an den Yulvorbereitungen hasste, dann das Schmücken. Nicht, dass er sich hinterher nicht auch wie jeder andere in seinem Haus an den Lichtern und der Dekoration erfreute. Doch die ganze Organisation! Schrecklich, einfach schrecklich.

„Nein, nein!“, rief er mittlerweile schon sehr gestresst aus. „Die Girlande kommt da nicht hin, das kam sie noch nie! Und grundgütiger, die Rüstung! Sie ist von antikem Wert! Vorsicht!“

Es war zum Haare raufen.

Plötzlich spürte er sanfte Hände auf seinen Schultern und roch einen süßlichen, leicht alkoholischen Geruch.

„Mein Liebster“, sagte Celebrían. „Wie wäre es vielleicht mit etwas Glühwein zur Entspannung?“


	2. Schneeflöckchen

„Schnee! Schnee!“, schrie es durch das ganze Haus.

„Die Dekoration!“, rief Elrond sogleich besorgt aus.

„Nun sei doch nicht so zimperlich!“, rügte Celebrían ihn sofort.

Die kleine Arwen scherte sich nicht um die Sorgen ihrer Eltern um den Schmuck im Haus und stürmte ungebremst in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

Celebrían lachte und drückte ihre Tochter an sich. „Da ist jemand aber sehr aus dem Häusschen“, stellte sie fest. „Ich glaube, _ada_ hat wieder eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe.“

„Ja, rodeln gehen!“, legte Arwen fest und strahlte nun auch ihren Vater breit an.

Wer wäre Elrond, dass er diesen Augen widerstehen könnte?


	3. Apfelstrudel und Zuckerschnecken

Eines durfte an Yule ebenso nie fehlen: der Markt. Elrond hatte es nun schon seit vielen Jahren quasi schon zur Tradition gemacht, Händler aus anderen Elbenreichen zu ihnen ins Tal zu bitten, sodass sie in der Zeit vor Yule im Innenhof seines Hauses einen Markt ausrichteten. Mittlerweile eine Tradition, ohne die das Fest nicht begangen werden konnte.

Schon in der Früh breitete überall sich der Geruch von gebrannten Mandeln und allerlei Zuckergebäck aus. Die Erste, die an den Buden anstand, war freilich Arwen, um sich den Bauch mit Unmengen köstlicher Süßigkeiten vollzuschlagen.

Aber es war Yule, da durfte sie das. 


	4. Geschenke

Der allergrößte Krampf dieser Jahreszeit war es freilich, Geschenke zu finden. Der Brief vom Schneevater an Arwen, eine langjährige Tradition in Elronds Familie, war schnell geschrieben. Aber was seiner kleinen Prinzessin schenken?

Es musste angemessen sein, keine Frage! Immerhin wollte er seine Prinzessin beschenken, sein Augapfel, seine über alles geliebte Tochter. Da durfte nicht irgendetwas her. Eine Puppe? Davon hatte sie genug, außerdem viel zu ordinär! Nein, das ginge nicht. Und ein Ponny? Grundgütiger! Sie war noch viel zu jung!

„Ach, mein Herz“, unterbrach ihn Celebrían. „Du musst aus wirklich allem so einen Krampf machen. Gehe es etwas entspannter an.“


	5. Diebe in der Küche

Elladan und Elrohir waren dafür bekannt, immer und ständig irgendwelchen Unfug zu planen – ungeachtet des Faktes, dass sie schon lange erwachsen waren.

In der Yulzeit wurde fleißig gebacken. Nicht nur die Händler brachten allerlei Nascherein mit, auch die Köche Bruchtals waren exzellente Zuckerbäcker.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die Brüder in die Küche. Die Kekse waren jedes Jahr woanders versteckt, da man mittlerweile wusste, was sie planten. Aber sie waren gute Diebe.

Nur nicht gut genug.

„Raus hier!“, rief der Küchenmeister. „Ihr Rotzbengel, ich zieh euch die Ohren lang!“

Lachend stoben sie davon und klaubte beim Rennen noch flink ein paar Kipferl. 


	6. Glockengeläut

Der Hausherr liebte die Musik. Und obgleich er selbst es hasste, vor anderen Leuten seine kostbare Harfe anzustimmen, so spielte Musik in seinem Haus dennoch eine wichtige Rolle.

Besonders zu dieser Zeit des Jahres war die Musik nicht aus Imladris zu denken. Immer wieder fand man sich zu kleineren oder auch größeren Gruppen zusammen und sang und musizierte gemeinsam. Wie es Brauch war, rief Elrond mindestens einmal in der Voryulzeit sein gesamtes Hausvolk zusammen, sodass sie alle zusammen singen konnten.

Er selbst schlug zwar nicht die Töne an und hielt sich selbst beim Singen eher bedeckt, aber komponieren mochte er. 


	7. Bace, backe Kuchen

Die erneute Schandtat der beiden zu groß geratenen Kinder Elronds war daran zu erkennen, dass sie über und über mit Mehl bepudert waren. Dieses Mal waren sie bei ihrer Flucht in die Mehlsäcke gestolpert. Das brachte Elrond jedoch zumindest auf eine Idee.

„Wisst ihr was, wir backen jetzt gemeinsam mit Arwen Plätzchen“, schlug er vor. „Dann braucht ihr nicht mehr stibitzen gehen und der Koch liegt mir nicht mehr mit seinen Klagen über eure Raubzüge in den Ohren.“

Es verstand sich von selbst, dass das Ganze in einem Chaos endete, wie es Bruchtal wahrlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.


	8. Von draus vom Wald komm ich her

Arwen drückte schon seit Stunden ihr kleines Näschen an der Fensterscheibe platt und sah den Schneeflocken beim Fallen zu.

„ _Ada_ , wann bist du fertig?“, quengelte sie.

Elrond seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er ja doch über die Idee mit dem Kindermädchen nachdenken sollen. „Wenn du noch länger fragst, werde ich nie fertig.“ Nicht, dass er Steuerrechnungen sonderlich mochte, aber die gehörten nun einmal zu seinen Pflichten.

Arwen zog eine Schnute und drückte sich weiter die Nase platt. Geduld war nicht ihre Stärke.

„Und jetzt?“

„Immer noch nicht.“

Stille.

„Aber jetzt!“

„Arwen!“

Sie quengelte.

„Na schön, dann verschiebe ich es eben.“

„Endlich raus!“


	9. Schlittenfahrten

Was tat man nicht alles für den Herrn Elrond, wenn dieser wieder einmal keine Zeit hatte? Meist hieß das für Glorfindel, das Kindermädchen zu spielen.

Arwen wollte eine Schlittenfahrt, und da sie nun einmal Arwen war, bekam sie auch eine. Asfaloth wurde also angeschirrt, mit ein paar zusätzlichen Glöckchen behangen und vor den Schlitten gespannt. Sonderlich begeistert wirkte das Schlachtross allerdings nicht.

„Warum heißt jedes deiner Pferde Asfaloth?“, fragte das kleine Mädchen, während sie von dem blonden Elben dick in Decken eingepackt und mit warmer Milch versorgt wurde.

Glorfindel seufzte. Es würde sicherlich nicht nur bei der einen Frage bleiben.


	10. Auf Kufen über's Eis

Mittlerweile hielt der Frost nun schon einige Zeit an. Es würde zwar noch lange dauern, bis die Bruinen auch nur daran dachte zuzufrieren, aber für die ersten stillen Gewässer reichte es durchaus schon.

„Aber dass ihr mir ja gut auf eure Schwester aufpasst“, mahnte Celebrían zum widerholten Male.

„Ja, Mutter“, seufzten Elladan und Elrohir im Chor.

Arwen kümmerte sich nicht um die Sorgen ihrer Brüder und ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte bereits die Kufen unter die Schuhe geschnallt und wackelte auf das Eis hinaus. Es dauerte nicht lang bis zum Sturz. Doch schnell rappelte sich das Mädchen schon wieder grinsend auf.


	11. Die Hürden der Geschenke

Die Geschenke waren noch immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel für Elrond. Er hatte sich nun schon seit Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt und grübelte darüber nach. Mittlerweile hatte er zu seiner Harfe gegriffen und spielte ein wenig darauf, das lockerte die Gedanken.

Sein Töchterchen war sehr für Handarbeiten zu begeistern. Vielleicht sollte er in diese Richtung denken. Und seine Söhne? Sie waren mittlerweile erwachsen, es sollte also etwas dem Angemessenes sein.

Die Schwerter von Amrod und Amras, die Schwerter, die er und sein Bruder getragen hatten. Wäre das nicht ein fürwahr angemessenes Geschenk für Elladan und Elrohir?

Sie waren reif dafür.


	12. Linsen ist gegen die Spielregeln

Das Gabenzimmer übte dieser Tage freilich einen ganz besonderen Reiz nicht nur auf Arwen aus. Auch ihre großen Brüder wollten unbedingt wissen, was sie wohl geschenkt bekommen würden. Also hatten sich die drei zusammengetan und gemeinsam einen Schlachtplan entwickelt, um das Geheimnis dieses Jahr verfrüht zu lüften.

Leise, ganz leise schlichen sie durch die Gemächer ihrer Eltern. Hier irgendwo mussten die Geschenke doch verstreckt sein. Bedacht darauf, alles so zu hinterlassen, wie sie es vorgefunden hatten, suchten sie.

Sie hatten die Rechnung nicht mit Rethtulu gemacht.

„Aha. Wen haben wir denn da?“, kommentierte er urplötzlich. „Linsten ist gegen die Spielregeln.“


	13. Ein Baum für die Tiere

Yule hatte viele Traditionen bei den Bewohnern Bruchtals, die Jahr für Jahr gehegt und gepflegt wurden. Eine davon  war, in den Wald zu gehen und an den Bäumen Futter für die Tiere aufzuhängen, meist Äpfel oder Karotten aus den Lagern.

Auch der Hausherr ging wie jedes Jahr mit seinen Kindern in den Wald. Sie hatten einen großen Korb Futter bei sich.

Arwen sprang fröhlich vornweg. „Der Baum da ist schön!“, verkündete sie und deutete auf eine knapp mannshohe Tanne. Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich die erstbeste Möhre sowie etwas Garn. Dann begann sie eifrig, den Baum köstlich zu dekorieren.


	14. Dieses eklige weiße Zeug

An diesem Tag hieß es, Schnee zu schippen. Wieder hatte es über Nacht geschneit, und dieses Mal nicht zu knapp. Ausnahmslos alle mussten mit anbacken. Auch Glorfindel, und das trotz seiner Schneephobie.

Elrond linste zu ihm herüber. Ihm kam eine Idee. Nicht gerade nett, aber lustig.

Darauf achtend, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, formte er einen Schneeball. Ein gut gezielter Wurf platzierte ihn im Nacken des Noldo.

Fluchend fuhr dieser herum. Als er Elrond lachen sah, griff er selbst in den Schnee und forderte seine Revanche ein. Und schon lieferten sich die großen Kinder eine erbitterte Schneeballschlacht. Manchmal durfte man das.


	15. Wo ist Arwen?

Die Aufregung an diesem Morgen war groß. Arwen war verschwunden und keiner hatte sie gesehen – oder vielleicht schon, doch hatte er nun Angst, sich dem Zorn des Hausherrn auszusetzen. Denn dieser war außer sich vor Sorge, von seiner Gemahlin ganz zu schweigen!

  Sie stellten das gesamte Haus auf den Kopf. Jeder noch so kleine Winkel wurde unsicher gemacht und nach Spuren auf Arwen untersucht. Alles vergebens.

  Bis sie auf die Idee kamen, sie draußen zu suchen.

  Und siehe da, da sprang sie ihnen auch schon fröhlich aus dem Wald kommend entgegen.

  „Ada! Nana! Der ganze Baum ist leergefuttert!“, rief sie.


	16. Wintermärchen

Die besinnliche Zeit um Yule herum wussten auch die Jüngsten zu schätzen. Es war eine Zeit der Ruhe, der Gemütlichkeit und vor allem der Familie.

  Nachdem der Schreck des Vortages verdaut war, hatte sich an diesem Abend Elronds Familie vor dem Kamin zusammengefunden. Ceomon hatte ihnen allen Tee gekocht und Plätzchen gebracht. Die meisten davon, förmlich ein Miniaturberg, waren von Rethtulus Mutter, die es vor allem mit der kleinen Arwen oft sehr gut meinte.

  Elrond hatte ein dickes Märchenbuch dabei, aus dem er seinen Kindern vorlas. Mit theatralischer Geste schlug er es auf und begann mit geübter Stimme zu lesen.


	17. Innehalten

Elrond war ein Arbeitstier. Das wusste er, und obwohl ihm immer wieder gesagt wurde, er sollt sich auch einmal etwas zurücknehmen und die Arbeit anderen überlassen, konnte er doch oftmals nicht aus seiner Haut heraus.

  Zu Yule jedoch konnte auch er sich treiben lassen und nichts tun.

  Die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass er es merkte. Schon stundenlang saß er am Fenster, saß den Eisblumen beim Wachsen zu und beobachtete den fallenden Schnee.

  Erst als Celebrían eine Teetasse vor ihm hinstellte und ihm seine Decke um die Schultern legte, blickte er auf. Er lächelte und zog sie wortlos in seine Arme.


	18. Bahn frei!

Niemand wollte mit Arwen rodeln gehen. Sie fand das im höchsten Maß ungerecht und machte ihrem Unmut auch dementsprechend lautstark Luft. Weder ihr Vater noch ihre Mutter noch ihre Brüder wollten mit ihr den Schlitten auspacken. Nicht einmal Ceomon hatte Zeit. Aus lauter Verzweiflung hatte sie sogar Rethtulu gefragt, doch auch er hatte abgelehnt.

  „Weißt du, kleines Schwesterchen“, sagten ihre Brüder. „Glorfindel will unbedingt mit uns heute üben. Und du weißt ja, wie ungehalten er werden kann.“

  Sie zog eine zu Tode betrübte Schnute.

  „Andererseits … haben wir heute beide nicht wirklich Lust auf Schwertübungen“, schlossen die Brüder.

  „Ja!“, jubilierte Arwen.


	19. Bratäpfel

„Ach du meine Güte! Kind, was machst du da?“, rief die Köchin erschrocken aus, als sie Arwen am Herd sah. „Geh da weg, das ist gefährlich!“

  Arwen zog eine Schnute und streckte ihr den Apfel entgegen, den sie gerade in den Ofen hatte schieben wollen. „Ich will Batapfel!“, protestierte sie. „Und nirgendwo gibt es welche. Also muss ich mir einen selber machen.“

  Die Köchin war sogleich versöhnlicher. „Na wenn es nur das ist, dann kann ich dir helfen. Wollen wir zusammen den leckersten Bratapfel der Welt machen?“

  Sofort nickte Arwen enthusiastisch. „Ja, ja! Bitte! Zeigst du mir, wie es geht?“


	20. Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude

Unter Elronds Kindern gab es bereits hitzige Diskussionen, was sie dieses Jahr wohl vom Schneevater bekämen. Elladan und Elrohir glaubten schon längst nicht mehr an die Märchenfigur ihres Vaters, aber Arwen war noch immer Feuer und Flamme dafür.

„Ich will eine Puppe!“, sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Bestimmt bekommst du eine“, versichert ihr Elladan.

„Aber hast du nicht schon genug?“, fragte sein Zwilling nach.

„Nein! Ich will eine, die ich selbst ankleiden kann!“, protestierte das Mädchen. „Damit ich ihr Kleider nähen und ihr hübsche Frisuren machen kann!“

„Na, so eine ist ganz bestimmt drin“, versicherten ihr ihre Brüder. „Alles für das Prinzesschen!“


	21. Warst du auch artig?

Der Schneevater war für Arwen eine im höchsten Maße mythische Figur. Sie glaubte fest an ihn und war sich absolut sicher, dass es ihn wirklich gab, obwohl sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Jetzt, wo es auf den großen Tag zuging, wurde sie immer hibbeliger. Für dieses Jahr hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, den Schneevater auf frischer Tat zu ertappen.

Sie schlich schon seit Tagen durch das Haus und überlegte hin und her. Kekse und Milch hinzustellen, stand freilich außer Frage, war aber kein Erfolgsgarant.

Die Frage, ob sie artig gewesen war, war das Schlüsselelement. Natürlich war sie es gewesen!


	22. Die Vorfreude wächst

„ _Ada_?“

„Nicht jetzt, Arwen. Ich muss arbeiten.“

  Arwen zog einen Schnute und widmete sich wieder ihren Wachsmalstiften. Überhaupt konnte sie sehr gut Schnuten ziehen. Sie fand, dass sie das öfters machen sollte.

Lange blieb sie jedoch nicht still. „ _Ada_ , mir ist langweilig!“, verkündete sie.

„Dann male doch etwas. Dafür hast du schließlich deine Stifte und Papier.“

Er sah nicht einmal auf, um ihre perfekte Schnute zu bewundern und dann weich zu werden! Sie musste sich etwas anderes überlegen.

„Aber bis Yule ist es noch so lange hin, noch ganze zwei Tage!“

„Du meine Güte, dann spiele ich eben mit dir!“


	23. Die letzten Handgriffe

Auch wenn das Haus bereits festlich geschmückt war, fehlte ein letztes Element: der Tannenbaum. Die Tiere im Walde hatten ihren eigenen, welcher bereits neu bestückt worden war, doch auch das Hausvolk von Imladris wollte seinen Baum zur Yulzeit haben.

Sie hatten dieses Jahr eine besonders beeindruckende Tanne gefunden und geschlagen. Sie wurde mit einem Schlitten und mehreren Pferden in den Innenhof des Hauses gezogen und dort aufgerichtet. Dann machten sich etliche Helfer daran, den Baum prächtig mit Schmuck zu behängen. Sie kletterten dafür mittels langer Leitern üb den ganzen Baum herum.

Das Ergebnis war eine Augenweide. Nun konnte Yule kommen.


	24. Amanya ainima lóme, Elerrondo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten all meinen Lesern! Merry Christmas to all of you!

„Papa! Papa! Papa!“, rief das kleine schwarzhaarige Elbenmädchen in aller Früh durch das Herrenhaus. Mit einem mit enger zittriger Handschrift beschriebenen und bunt bemalten Brief winkend stürmte sie die Gänge entlang. Schwungvoll riss sie die Tür zu den Gemächern ihrer Eltern auf und tobe in das Schlafgemach. Mit strahlendem Gesicht sprang sie auf das Bett und hielt ihren Eltern stolz den Brief entgegen.

  „Der Schneevater hat geschrieben! Der Schneevater hat geschrieben!“, rief sie überglücklich und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Als Arwen in das Zimmer gestürmt war, war Elrond schlagartig geweckt worden und saß vor Schreck beinahe im Bett. Als er jedoch sein Töchterchen sah, war jeder Ärger verflogen.

„Was hat er denn geschrieben, mein Schätzchen?“, fragte Celebrían und zog ihre Tochter in ihre Arme.

„Ganz, ganz viele tolle und lustige Sachen!“, strahlte Arwen.

„Siehst du, wie ich es gesagt habe.“ Elrond zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Stups auf die Nase. Du warst ja auch ein ganz braves Mädchen, also bekommst du vom Schneevater nebst der Geschenke auch einen Brief.“

In dem Moment stürmten auch Elladan und Elrohir die elterlichen Gemächer. „Hat der Schneevater geschrieben?!“, riefen sie wie aus einem Mund. Und schon saßen auch sie auf dem Bett und lasen begeistert den Brief.

Alljährlich zur Heiligen Nacht am 31. _hríve_ schrieb Elrond für seine Kinder Briefe vom Schneevater. Zwar waren Elladan und Elrohir diesem Alter schon lange entwachsen, doch auch sie freuten sich noch immer wie kleine Kinder, wenn ihre Schwester einen Brief erhielt.

Die Briefe erzählten vom Leben des Schneevaters hoch im Norden, von all seinen Abenteuern und von seinen Freunden, dem Schneebär und den Schneemännern und all den fleißigen Wichteln, die ihm halfen – und manchmal schrieben auch die Freunde oder versahen die Briefe des Schneevaters mit Anmerkungen. Die Briefe steckten in liebevoll verzierten Umschlägen, fast immer waren ihnen Illustrationen von dem beigelegt, was im Brief beschrieben wurde.

Natürlich wussten mittlerweile Elladan und Elrohir, dass ihr Vater die Briefe schrieb, doch noch immer ließen sie sich gern verzaubern.

„Mami, lies mir den Brief noch einmal vor, bitte!“, bat Arwen mit großen Kulleraugen.

Celebrían nahm den Brief, überflog kurz den Text und lass dann.

 

Mein liebes Prinzesschen,

 

ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut, er war wirklich wunderschön!

 

Dieses Jahr war wieder sehr ereignisreich, dass kannst du mir glauben! Du weißt ja, eigentlich soll der Schneebär aufpassen, dass keine Kobolde in unser Gebiet eindringen, denn er hat die beste Nase. Aber dieses Jahr ist er beim Fischen ins Meer gefallen und hat sich erkältet. Die ganze Zeit hat er genießt und konnte nur „Dange Pfein“ und solche Sachen sagen.

 

Daher haben wir erst viel zu spät bemerkt, dass die Kobolde neue Tunnel in unsere Keller gegraben haben. Und als wir es bemerkten, war es schon beinahe zu spät. Ich rief alle meine Wichtel zusammen und auch der Schneebär kam, packte die Kobolde mit seinen großen Pfoten und wirbelte sie durcheinander, bis sie nicht mehr wussten, wo oben und unten war. Auch meine Wichtel mischten die Kobolde auf und trieben sie schließlich in ihre Gänge zurück. Als alle zurückgeschlagen waren, mauerten wir die Tunnel fest zu. Jetzt sollten wir wieder Ruhe vor den Kobolden haben.

 

So, meine liebe Arwen, jetzt weißt du, was bei uns in letzter Zeit geschehen ist. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir dennoch alle Geschenke bringen, die du dir gewünscht hattest, denn beim Angriff der Kobolde gingen viele zu Bruch; du weißt, wir lagern die Geschenke in den Kellern.

 

Grüße mir auch Elladan und Elrohir, auch wenn sie schon zu groß sind für meine Briefe.

 

In Liebe

Dein Schneevater

 

„Sieh hier, da hat dir der Schneevater gemalt, wie es beim Angriff der Kobolde zugegangen ist“, sagte Celebrían und zeigte Arwen das Bild.

  „Der Schneevater ist immer so tapfer!“ Arwens Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung, als sie das Bild betrachtete.

  Elrond lächelte. Es war immer wieder schön, wie er Arwen mit solchen Dingen so begeistern konnte. Nur gut, das ihm Maedhros das Malen beigebracht hatte.

  „Bekommen wir jetzt unsere Geschenke?“, bettelte Elladan. Elrohir lieferte den dazu passenden Blick nach.

  Celebrían lachte. „Ah, ihr ungeduldigen Kinder! Lasst uns erst etwas anziehen, und dann sehen wir, was euch der Schneevater gebracht hat.“

  Sofort waren die drei Geschwister kaum noch zu halten. Elrond und Celebrían zogen sich rasch an und gingen dann in das Wohngemach ihrer Räumlichkeiten. Schon am Vorabend hatte sie dort den Gabentisch mit den Geschenken vorbereitet. Rethtulu hatte bereits mehrere große Schalen voller Plätzchen von seiner Mutter dazugestellt und die Kerzen angezündet. Arwen hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, quietschte vergnügt und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

  „Alter vor Schönheit!“, forderte Elrohir.

  „Nein, immer zuerst die Dame“, erinnerte Elrond ihn und wandte sich Arwen zu. „Sieh mal, das alles hat dir der Schneevater gebracht.“ Er reichte Arwen ihre Geschenke, die sie alle ehrfürchtig entgegennahm und behutsam auspackte.

Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie einen neuen Stickrahmen sowie zahlreiche verschiedenfarbige Garne und Stoffe bekommen. Das Mädchen war ungemein affin für Handarbeiten aller Art. Elrond hatte ihr ein wunderschönes neues Kleid aus grünem Brokatstoff mit Goldbesetzen nähen und dazu passenden Schmuck schmieden lassen. Schließlich wollte er, dass sein wunderschöner kleiner Juwel auch genauso strahle, wie er es verdient hatte. Aber welcher Vater wollte das nicht für seine Tochter?

Arwen war völlig aus dem Häuschen über ihre Geschenke. Überglücklich drückte sie das Kleid an sich und malte sich schon die schönsten Stickarbeiten mit ihren neuen Materialien aus. Elladan und Elrohir indes wurden immer ungeduldiger; sie wollten endlich auch ihre Geschenke erhalten. Schon die ganze Zeit hatten sie die übrigen Pakete beäugt und fragten sich, was sie wohl beinhalten mochten. Schließlich war es soweit.

„Für euch habe ich etwas ganz Besonderes“, eröffnete Elrond ihnen.

Sofort waren die Zwillinge hellhörig geworden.

Elrond überreichte jeden von ihnen ein schweres längliches Paket. „Einst führten mein Bruder und ich sie, nachdem wir sie von Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros erhielten, doch nun ist es an der Zeit, sie an euch weiterzureichen. Gebt gut auf sie Acht.“

Mit ehrfürchtiger Miene öffneten Elladan und Elrohir die Pakete. Was sie enthüllten, waren zwei meisterlich geschmiedete Schwerter mit einem eingravierten achtzackigen Stern im Metall kurz über dem Heftstück. Unisono sahen sie zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Vater, das sind doch Amrods und Amras’ Schwerter!“, stellte Elladan fest.

„Sie sind so unglaublich wertvoll, das kannst du uns doch unmöglich schenken!“, protestierte Elrohir.

„Schwerter aus Feanors Hand persönlich“, hauchte Elladan ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ihr seid nun alt genug für diese Waffen, auch wenn ihr schon eure eigenen Schwerter habt“, sagte Elrond. „Gebt nur gut auf sie Acht. Nebst ihres historischen Wertes haben sie natürlich auch eine persönliche Bedeutung für mich. Und gerade deswegen ist es nur rechtens, dass nun ihr sie besitzt.“

„Passend dazu habe ich euch diese hier anfertigen lassen.“ Celebrían reichte ihren Söhnen zwei weitere längliche, wenn auch wesentlich leichtere Pakete. Als die Zwillinge sie auspackten, sahen sie, dass es die zu den Schwertern passenden Scheiden waren. Noch immer befangen von ihren wertvollen Geschenken, banden sie sich die Scheiden um die Hüften, prüften ihren Sitz und zogen einige Male probeweise die Schwerter.

„Vater, Mutter, wir können gar nicht ausdrücken, wie viel uns diese Geschenke bedeuten“, sagte Elrohir.

„Danke!“, ergänzte Elladan nur schlicht doch aus vollem Herzen.

Gemeinsam mit Arwen umarmten sie ihre Eltern fest.

„Eine frohe Heilige Nacht!“, wünschten sie sich alle gegenseitig.


End file.
